Red Pill, Blue Pill
by Argentum-Famulus
Summary: From a jar of colourless pills, reach in and take your pick. Who knows which one you'll reap from the two: measured pain or blind pleasure. Ch. 3: They were bound together by scarlet skies, from sunrise to sunset, time after time again. Jerza Week 2016, Day 7: Scarlet Sky [Jerza one-shots, prompts & drabbles, always complete]
1. Embrace

**The Price of an Embrace**

* * *

 _Kiss me sweet when it's raining bullets.  
Embrace me calm through the violent storm.  
Let our bodies find final comfort in the cold.  
So, when all is lost to darkness,  
And the vestiges of light are possessed  
by the blind eye of a hurricane,  
Even then, darling, hold me tight and never let go._

Worried. Apprehensive. Itchy? No, those weren't the right words. Erza sighed. Times like these she wished she had a pocket-sized Lucy to talk to, or even a pocketable Levy. They would be able to help her. What was that word she was looking for; it was on the tip of her tongue. Anxious? Impatient? Antsy? Restless?

Restless! That was the million-jewel word she was tirelessly wracking her brains for. Erza felt restless. ' _Great. So now what?_ ' She stared at the gently bobbing ceiling, following the slow movements with dull eyes.

Laxus was still resting back in Hargeon under Wendy's care, who was seeing to his slowly-stabilizing condition. But Erza felt anxious under 'house-arrest' and was anxious with the war still looming over them. It was upon the requip mage's request of being nearer to the battlefield, and ready to head back into it once she was better recovered, that she was moved. Wendy was vehement on her staying, as were her friends from Mermaid Heel, however after much persistence they allowed her to be moved to the calm forest grounds between Magnolia and Hargeon.

Of course, the move was not done alone and they only allowed her to do it under the supervision of someone specifically appointed by Wendy. So, with the new medic tent up, injured mages on the allied side filtered in and out for some quick wrapping and healing under Sherria's care. Erza watched her work in silence, bestowing nothing but smiles and words of encouragement as she saw to her passing patients.

However, in a matter of hours, the calm was replaced by a looming dread.

The flow of mages to the tent trickled down to nothing. It was not long before word came in that the tides were changing and what was once an allied victory was a hesitant standstill. Someone or something powerful was moving into the allied territories with another fleet of Alvarez foot-soldiers and with every passing moment, the magical force of it leapt higher and higher. The strongest mages present in Hargeon – their friends – went forth to face the oncoming adversary but the chances of successfully facing the enemy was slim.

Although her magic was lost, Sherria's endurance and proficiency in hand-to-hand combat were not. Erza insisted on also going but the girl would hear none of it, putting up a good, dogged fight against the equally stubborn requip mage.

After a minute of heated arguing, Erza relented and the younger girl swept out. But, in the emptiness of the tent and so many hours without any hint of how her friends were faring, she wished she had gone anyways.

' _So, what's stopping me now?_ ' Nothing. There was no one to stop her from joining the battle. ' _Oh._ '

Erza knew, recovery or no recovery, wars waited for no single person to heal. War was not pretty poetry, it was cruelty and did everything but determine who was right. However, it did determine who was left standing and she would rather die alongside comrades than live with the guilt and remorse of pointless _what if_ s.

Then again, she also had to win because defeat at the hands of Alvarez and Zeref would bring results worse than the catastrophes of war.

Resolved to return to battle, she wriggled her fingers and toes, eager to get out of bed and back in the fight.

Suddenly, Erza felt a spike of magic in the atmosphere. It was enormous and intensely concentrated, rushing forward with a barely discernible trajectory at an impossible speed. The heated nature of it told her much about the potential attack. She hadn't even managed to get up when the on-coming magic closed in and she immediately requipped into the protective Adamantine armour. Gritting her teeth in preparation for the oncoming impact, she was astonished instead when only the tent's entrance whipped open in a blinding flare of gold.

"ERZA!" Her eyes widened, hardly believing her ears.

"Je-Jellal," she gasped in surprise, instantly dropping her guarded stance and changing back out of her hefty armour. "What are you doing here? What happened?"

Erza ogled his tattered state and slipped out of her blankets, pushing past the bursts of pain in her alarm. Though she was intent on making her way to him, she never got the chance to do more than sit up as hastily he stalked over to her. The entrance flapped behind him noisily while panic smothered his eyes. She managed to get to her feet, albeit shakily, to meet him just as he approached her bed.

The injuries to his head and shoulder looked fatal. Deep crimson matted his dark hair and dried over the angles of his jaw. His shoulder, on the other hand, looked like it was freshly wounded; the shredded, stained sleeve revealed a deep gash that continued to bleed. Wrenching her eyes away from his wounds, Erza grabbed her blanket and tore off a long, wide portion. Jellal lifted his arm wordlessly and let her wrap the make-shift dressing around him several times, watching her tie it securely on the precipice of his shoulder.

When she was done, Jellal's hands instantly reached out for her and she stepped towards him. As his hands cradled her face, the many thoughts and questions she had died on the tip of her tongue.

He gently brushed her hair out of her eyes, giving her heavily bandaged state an anxious once-over. Compared to himself, Erza didn't think he had much to worry over; her bandages had not bled through since they were last changed and truthfully, she didn't feel too bad herself. Yet she couldn't bring herself to say the words, haunted by the defeat in his eyes and the blood on his clothes.

Seeing a reflection of himself and his anguish slowly colour her eyes, Jellal shook his head and tried to find his voice to speak. What could he say? What was there left to say?

"I was separated from the rest of the battalion," he whispered to her, leaning forward to touch their foreheads together. The solemn mask he faithfully kept cracked down its centre and her heart broke at the frustration and helplessness seeping through. Erza's hands quickly went up to hold him, too. "Ultear, Meredy and even your friends… I don't know what happened to anyone. I didn't even manage to get a glimpse of the enemy! They attacked so suddenly and it happened so fast. I… I…" He trailed off, grinding his teeth together with a frustrated curse.

Jellal wilted, collapsing against her, his body trembling viciously. Erza closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair. "It's not over yet. So we can't give up yet either." But she also heard the echo of explosions not too far from them and knew he heard them, too. The crackle of a potent dark magic filled the atmosphere, growing stronger and stronger.

No matter, they could still fight; they had to.

Breathing deeply, he straightened himself up and slipped his fingers between hers, not willing to stray away from her any more. It warmed Erza to see such confidence back in his gaze.

When they met eyes, he was not surprised by her unfaltering gaze. "As long as I am anchored to this war, as long as I'm alive, I will fight." Another explosion sounded in the distance, albeit closer this time.

"A sign of strength." She smiled, her stomach fluttering; he remembered her words. Erza squeezed his hand and he mirrored her expression with gentle adoration, leaning his forehead against her again. Even as Jellal brought her hand up to his lips, her bronze eyes held his, glinting in the breaks of light that slipped through the wears and tears of the flimsy shelter. He kissed her bruised knuckles and blistered palm. "I'll follow you to my last breath."

His mouth lingered on her skin and Erza felt her heart pound. She wondered if he could feel its rhythm underneath his fingertips. Feeling emboldened, she slid her hand into his hair and pulled his head down, closing the space between their mouths firmly.

This time, with his fingers splayed against her back and tipping her face up, he didn't back away. With her fingers threading through his hair and lips fervently working against his, she didn't let him.

The paradise of shared breaths and eager mouths was short-lived. The next explosion sounded and the ground beneath them quivered in its wake. Erza went back down on her heels, breath quick and eyes alight with a fire Jellal wished he could watch burn forever.

"We won't lose." Her words made him want to fight for that forever.

He watched the spark in her eye grow and flourish around her, magic cocooning her entire body in a warm, golden glow. He was well-versed in the nature of magic; how it flowed freely; how it could be harnessed and conducted in the manners executed by the wielder. Erza treated her magic with esteem and formed a mutual contract with it, channelling it with the intention of justice and integrity for those around her. It started from her core, intensely concentrated, and blossomed out at the advent of her intricate requip seals. It only ever lasted a second, but the sheer force and brilliance of her power never failed to amaze him.

A second of her warmth underneath his hands was enough to renew Jellal's courage and determination all over again.

Erza stood without armour, hands flexing around the signature golden-hilted katanas. A wave of nostalgia washed over him, which happened whenever she requipped into the particular garment. The vision of her soaring through the air, swords at the ready and red hair trailing after her, sat behind his eyes clearer than day.

"I believe you."

They simply held each other, cherishing the heat and closeness of their bodies, when the world outside went quiet. Everything from the howling winds to the distant sounds of battle died down to an eerie stillness. With the realization that the enemy was upon them, they let each other go.

Then, all at once, the world went to hell.

* * *

Their enemy was strong. So strong, that they were unable to see the face behind the ruthless attacks that followed a chilling, silken voice, commanding assaults at them without pause.

Flung around here and there when caught by a blast of magic, the two mages weren't given as much as a chance to attack and were forced to assume defensive stances. They watched in mutual horror as old wounds reopened and new ones afflicted them but every time they tried to near one another, they were forced back again in thick clouds of rubble.

With a roar, Erza stabbed her blades into the earth as deeply as she could, clasping their hilts. No sooner than she grounded herself, he lost his footing and hurled backwards. "Jellal!" Thrusting an arm out, she caught him by the sleeve and dragged him back to land.

After planting his feet, he clambered up her extended arm and hurriedly wrapped himself around her. Her long scarlet locks whipped around them, the only discernible colour against a hazy wall of debris. Holding her body closer to his, head tucked against his neck, Jellal lowered them to their knees. Everything from sound to sight became a turbulent blur around him; the only thing he could sense was the way Erza's nails clung to his back, lips quivering and breath shallow.

There was a gigantic force of magic building quickly around them; it hummed an anthem of finality. But they were spent of both the magic and physical strength to fight any longer. Helpless and unable to see a way out of their predicament, Jellal wondered why it was that every embrace they shared was upon the precipice of a tragedy. His own heart patronized him.

' _We won't lose._ '

Erza never heard his words but she felt the motion of his lips as they travelled from her hair to her throat and her ear, memorizing their texture, shape, and heat. It took her a second longer to decipher their slow, smooth movement and what secrets Jellal was attempting to depart in this last minute.

Her breath hitched and she couldn't help the strangled sob that climbed its way up her throat, overwhelmed by her emotions. She clutched at and carded his hair, resisting the shudders that wracked her body. On the brink of death and he chose _now_ to confess his feelings. He was such a fool; but, damn it all, if she didn't adore him because he was her fool.

Hot tears spilled onto his neck and as she answered him in the same manner, murmuring breathlessly into the curve of his ear. The weight of an entire lifetime dissipated as he felt her smile into the very syllables of his name. Jellal closed his eyes, falling prey to both mind-numbing elation and an exquisite pain. Is this what it felt like to have freedom?

Existence and evil be damned, Erza thought. If annihilation in the battlefield was how they were meant to die, then so be it. Her friends were still out there, fighting, and she knew they would win. As for her and Jellal, fate was hardly recognized for being compassionate towards them. At least, as a last act of kindness, or perhaps charity, they could die with each other.

There was a flash of white hot pain and they felt the world around them go up in ruins, blinded by the brightest lights.

Obliteration or whatever the hell it was; Erza and Jellal had not lost.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, this is my contribution to _Day 1_ of _Jerza Week 2016_ , the prompt being _Embrace_ and it takes place post-chapter 484. Although, what I wanted to be something positive and happy for these two, for once, it turned into something angst fest worthy. Please excuse the awful title, I don't think I'll make that mistake again.

Hope you enjoyed this! You can also find this on my Tumblr, which I've provided a link for on my profile. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it so, please don't hesitate! :)

 **...::: Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ :::...**


	2. Scars & Marks

**Red Reminder  
**

* * *

A finger softly traced his face. Even with closed eyes, he could feel Erza's steadfast gaze on him, watching his expression and counting every breath he took. The nail ghosted down the line of his jaw and down to his chin and when her touch made its way to his lips, it paused.

Jellal continued to breath evenly; he understood that these moments required time and reassurance. He let her have it, content in the way she simply took to stroking his lips again and again. Her every caress was more than welcome; it was a part of what he could now call home.

Months passed since he had been absolved of his repute as a highly-wanted renegade in the eyes of the law. But the novelty of holding and having Erza day in and day out, without consequence, still overwhelmed him. Her body was warm and solid against his in a way that he never dared to imagine many years ago; not with his track record of destruction and devastation across countless lives and fugitive status.

Her feather-light touch moved up his cheek and he had to resist flinching when it brushed into the microscopic dip of the scars framing his right eye. She froze once more and this time, Jellal held his breath. He knew Erza noticed the minute reflex and trying to hide from her was a lost cause. Passions aside, they functioned best through studied gazes and measured touches.

For as long as he could remember, Jellal knew that the mark on his face was not something he had since birth but neither was it a tattoo. It was sensitive, with nerve-endings that caused it to ache some days and tingle or burn on others.

The farthest he could recall into his memory was being inside a rickety old ship. It was cramped with too many people branded with the same mark, smelling of sweat and sickness, the salt of rough seas seeping in through the cracks of the hull. The iron cuffs jangled with the violent, rocking motions and were not only tight but cold against his limbs. Yet they compared nothing to the pain of his face, the searing of the fresh scar intensified by the saline droplets of sea water that sprayed onto him from the tiny window above every time the ship lurched. His head throbbed as it hit the wooden wall behind him over and over again; he had to bite back a painful cry every time.

Jellal couldn't remember how many days he was on that ship or how many people around him nearly died on the journey before they reached that godforsaken island. All he knew was that the scar was not one meant to heal. Ever.

Like so many aspects of his life, he was left with little choice but to burden its shame openly yet with the little dignity he had left. It wasn't until he met her – bright, hopeful, and resilient – that something good came out of the scar.

Her entire hand went to cup his face. She ran her thumb tenderly against his cheek, just short of the mark above it. "I'm sorry," Erza whispered into the quiet of their blanket-cocoon, her gentle words fanning his face. It was extremely reminiscent of the first time she ever touched it, in the corner of their cell during one of many sleepless nights.

Jellal opened his eyes to her solemn, searching gaze and moved the hand at her waist to envelope hers. Erza anxiously continued to stroke his cheek and when she sighed – she was asking him politely, a wordless please – he knew the question sitting in the knit of her brows would not be easily moved. He turned to press his lips into her palm, the touch as soft and soothing as his stare.

"I'm fine."

She stared a second longer, making sure his words comprised more of honesty than reassurances. Finding hint of both, she nodded in wary acquiescence. Erza curled her arms around his head and drew him in, tucking his head under her chin. Jellal happily complied, relishing in the silent lullaby of her fingers combing through his hair and winding his arms around her, too.

Erza was also branded. But hers was one of new beginnings, adventure, choice, and hope. The moment she received her mark, she took her first step to freedom.

Jellal meant to her more than words could offer. However, there were parts of her life, hours and days, that belonged solely to her. Her first days in Fairy Tail; the time she spent mastering swordsmanship and combat; or staring out at sunset from the shores of Magnolia lake to think of her friends, absent-mindedly divulging her secrets to the sand as she doodled her most vivid memories of the boy who unwittingly made a home in her heart.

Both she and that boy had grown up too hard, too quick because of a world hell-bent on seeing to their subjugation.

Looking down at him, cheeks pressed to her chest and absent-mindedly tracing the outline of what she knew to be her guild mark. The slight furrow of his brows told her he was deep in thought and she had an inkling why. It was bright blue in contrast to his scored red; the coincidence was not lost on either of them. However, she was taken aback when he suddenly got up and leaned over to press his lips on it. She blinked owlishly at him, watching as he then settled himself back against her chest without a word.

"What was that for," she mumbled, playing idly with a few strands of his hair.

He peered up at her, staring long and hard as he mulled over the answer. Colour filled her cheeks and she concentrated her eyes on the wispy locks between her fingers. "I did it because I just wanted to, I suppose."

"Oh." This time Erza was the one staring at him and Jellal was left to look away in embarrassment. "Alright." She took the response in stride; not everything had to have rhyme or reason, after all. Which was why she cupped his face and leaned down to kiss him.

"And what is this for," he asked, eyes closed as she did it twice, then thrice more. Her breath was warm and minty. Nails ran across his scalp and Jellal all but purred. A familiar thrill shot up her spine at eliciting such candour from him.

"Myself, of course," she quipped, enjoying his puzzled expression as she shifted under his weight, eyes devious, "and how I settle for nothing less than what I want." Erza rolled their bodies over and the bed creaked loudly under them, the thick blanket falling away. She sat on his hips, legs astride his body, and flashed him a smug sneer.

"How sly of you, Erza," he said, eyes twinkling playfully. Then, he reached out only to pull her body back down on him. She was all too willing.

Their mouths indulged in soft, slowly movements and heated breaths. The slow burn left Erza pining and she slanted her lips intently over his, fueling that fire between them with the hopes that the flames would consume them entirely. Warm fingers kneaded her hips and she rolled them, humming softly. But when Jellal smirked against her mouth, she pulled back and nipped his lips with a sharpness that made his insides flounder excitedly. They grinned at each other and shared breathless laughter between fluid pecks.

It was apparent that what was meant to be a peaceful night would not go as planned – not when they were resolved on leaving their respective marks on each other.

* * *

 **A/N:** A future fic for _Day 2_ of _Jerza Week 2016_ , for the _Tattoos_ prompt that I tweaked for my own benefit to be _scars_ or _marks_. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd love to hear from you, get feedback, and anything else you might like to comment on, so don't hesitate to let me know what you think!

 **...::: Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ :::...**


	3. Scarlet Sky

**Sunset Musings  
**

* * *

 _Another day has come to its close and I find myself thinking about you more than usual. How was your day, by the way?_

"Good night, Erza-san."

"Good night, Wendy, Charle." Wendy bowed to her one last time, the smile on her face never leaving as she disappeared behind her door, chatting animatedly with her exceed friend.

It was the last of the checks she had to do before bed and, as usual, she was relieved by how reliable their youngest team member was. It made the process of heading to a bed a mite quicker than it could have been were Wendy as boisterous as the rest of the team. She could only wish the others were even a fraction more responsible sometimes.

Erza had no doubt Natsu and Happy snuck back into Lucy's room the minute they thought she was out of earshot. However, she also knew the celestial mage was more than capable of keeping her partner and his rambunctious feline in line. As for Gray, knowing how much food and ale he gorged on during dinner, he was already out like a light, with no way of being woken up until the sun picked up again – or whatever time his bladder decided it wanted release.

Then again, her friends deserved the break to goof around to their hearts' content. It had been a long few days trying to track, lure out, and capture the gang wrecking havoc on the quaint forest town that hired them. The mob put up more of a fight then they originally thought they were capable of – money and black-market weapons went a long way after all. But, fancy gizmos and gadgets were not enough to graze their level of fighting.

Though they were a slippery and crafty bunch with many numbers to their advantage, it was nothing their team couldn't handle.

 _The town we passed by today was abuzz with praise for you and your friends from Fairy Tail. I imagine you're tired after such a long mission. But, I hope the rest of the day was filled with joy and laughter. It always amazes me how you touch the world around you._

While their mission was not too strenuous or time-consuming, it was always demanding to lead the group and constantly make sure Natsu and Gray didn't destroy any more than was strictly necessary. Although, Erza thought with mild chagrin, she was sure Lucy would have a few choice words for her on the matter, also.

Lucky for them, the town and its mayor were gracious enough to scrape off no more than what was needed of the reward money for the reparation costs. Guilty for the mess they created, Erza proposed they stay the night and help with the bulk of the repairs the next day. Everyone except Natsu and Gray agreed, however, in due time, Erza managed to persuade them otherwise.

 _I wonder if you're looking up at the sky and watching the sunset, too. It's particularly beautiful tonight, so it'd be a shame if you missed it._

Nonetheless, as much as she loved the adventure that anticipated her at daybreak and filled the many hours of her day, there was something about twilight that rejuvenated the requip mage.

Watching the sunset was catharsis; the daytime star would dip under the horizon, the surrounding clouds gilded with the remnants of daylight while the sky dripped with colour in preparation for night tide. It was a time of reflection, to speculate on the order of the universe simply by the ribbons of colour left behind. It was dazzling how the same sequence of colours – orange, red, pink, purple, blue – were fashioned together each and every day, yet managed to look unique and take people's breaths away every time.

Erza stared out her window in awe, eyes following the silhouettes of birds in the distance as they soared across the skyline. It was particularly stunning tonight.

 _It may sound absurd, but I can't help but think on such occasions, when that everything under it has been touched with red, that the sky was made just for you._

Yet it was when Erza found herself alone and with time on her hands for quiet reflection, she always found herself thinking a little bit more about a familiar face plastered on boards and posters every so often. Of course, it wasn't the exact face printed so gloomily on the faded papers.

The face she imagined was accompanied by memories, adding a depth to the still portraits that no one else was privy to.

She recalled a myriad of colours – a mop of blue hair, earnest autumn eyes, and a bright red scar. Then followed the earthen whiff of wood-smoke and the memory of her name uttered in a low, clear tenor, which she felt reverberate in her bones. Erza saw the sad imitation of that face peeking out from behind a town hall notice today and then once more at a distance, underneath the hood of a long billowy cloak, on a path many kilometres away until it disappeared.

Out loud, it would sound pretentious however, Erza couldn't help but wonder sometimes if maybe, just _maybe_ , that it was all a sign. A symbol from the world around her in response to the suppressed sorrows of her heart. Bright red into the night's blue; she and Jellal would survive to see a future together.

 _Even the stars are brighter than usual. Meredy teased me about it; something about hitting two birds with one stone in trying to impress and outshine you. It's silly._

And at the end of it all, the reputed requip mage would silently congratulate herself on another day lived and endured; another battle fought and won. Until the next day anyways, anticipating what tomorrow would bring and otherwise hoping that it was his name written for her in the stars tonight.

The warm breeze of a summer night caressed her skin and she wrapped her arms around her body, holding herself together as the rosier hues petered out. The seconds melted into minutes as she patiently surveyed their leisurely vanishing act to make room for the rest of the universe.

 _Because you are more to me than the sun, the moon, and all the stars. Day in and day out, I'm the one trying to walk and stay in your light._

Something between a hunch and an inkling that made Erza presume that, unlike her, Jellal preferred dawn.

After all, he rose with the morning sun, hope in his heart for better days. And as much as she loved the respite of dusk, she made sure to win every battle so that the sun could take to the skies again and he could rise with its light. It made her hope that soon they could watch dawn and dusk together, watch the universe in motion while the hours coasted by before their very eyes without worry and fear of separation.

 _Good night and rest well, Erza._

"Good night, Jellal," she whispered to the empty evening air outside her window. The last streaks of red long faded into violet and the moon continued in its ascension, the stars glittering all around it. It was a clear night. Erza was sure her voice would carry, if not with the breeze than in that unfathomable connection they shared. Not to mention, she knew he heard her because _she_ heard _him_.

 _Who knows, perhaps tomorrow we will see each other._

The cosmos winked at her and Erza smiled. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

 **A/N:** Another canon-verse type of story for Day 7 of _Jerza Week 2016_ , _Scarlet Sky_. I supposed you could say I tried something a smidge different? Maybe? But it feels a little short, something more drabble-ly than a solid one-shot with a fixed plot? I'm not too sure. Also a very, very, very special thank you to guest reviewer **_fc_** : I was floored by your reviews and responded to them with more detail on my profile under "Notes & Updates."

On that note, I hope everyone enjoys this and please don't be shy to leave a few words for me! I'd love to hear what you think!

 **...::: Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ :::...**


End file.
